


The Love of Kings

by ReynaAtTheEnd



Series: Verdant Moon, Azure Winds [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Affectionate Sex, Anal Sex, Dorks in Love, Double Penetration, F/M, First Time, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, extra scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReynaAtTheEnd/pseuds/ReynaAtTheEnd
Summary: Intimate moments in the lives of Fodlan's unifiers and their loved ones
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Verdant Moon, Azure Winds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561672
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	The Love of Kings

“Claude?”

Dimitri stepped into the small room and felt his breath hitch. It was... _picturesque,_ for lack of a better word. The spacious reading room could have been taken straight from a painting; there were two shelves full of books on either side of a large, elegant fireplace that contained a large blaze. There was an arm chair set off just to the side of it, scones containing torches evenly spread across the walls. A fluffy, if somewhat worn, carpet covered most of the floor, a number of large pillows strewn across it.

Lounging on one of those pillows was Claude, looking immensely content and glowing in the firelight. His skin seemed to glint in the light; Dimitri's eyes were almost instantly drawn to his friend's bare chest, framed by his unbuttoned, open shirt.

Once again, his mind was fiercely drawn to the passionate descriptions of the Star in that beloved fable; in the light of the flames Claude was unearthly, beautiful, entrancing. And he must have been standing there for a minute, his thoughts written all over his face, because those emerald green eyes lazily flickered up from the pages of his book, glittering with both mischief and delight.

“It's really beautiful, isn't it?” He asked.

“You are,” Dimitri responded without thinking. He felt his face burn when he realized his mistake, but Claude's honest, startled little smile more than made up for it.

“You're so sweet, Mitya,” he said easily, even as his eyes told a different story.

It was a sudden, unwelcome reminder that many people who'd laid eyes on his beloved's unique beauty and treated it – treated _him –_ with revulsion and disgust. Pushing the hot anger that knowledge inspired in him aside, Dimitri walked into the room and let the door swing shut behind him, locked. “For telling the truth?” He asked, sitting on the carpet a few feet away from Claude. It was surprisingly soft under his fingers; _that's nice_.

Claude let out a little laugh, his fingers shaking a bit as he closed the book and pointedly set it aside. “You're going to be the death of me,” He marveled, before crossing the small distance between them and kissing him on the lips.

Dimitri moaned softly, lifting his hand and caressing the curve of his throat as Claude pulled him close deepening the kiss. Kissing him was different from kissing Byleth; there was an underlying jolt of defiant excitement, like he was rejecting the world by opening his mouth and letting Claude's tongue explore his mouth. Claude's hands first cupped his face, tugging him forward until he was almost in the brunette's lap; then he let them slide down, tracing his shoulder blades and pressed his fingertips against the small of his back. Dimitri sighed into his mouth; the noise was involuntary and made him blush as Claude enthusiastically pressed his tongue down against his.

A minute later they broke apart, Dimitri panting and trying to regain his breathing as Claude looked at him through lidded eyes, a hunger in them that – when the prince raised his own gaze to meet it – gave him a low thrill of excitement.

“There's something I forgot to tell you, after we kissed in the goddess tower,” Claude admitted, moving his hands to his hips. “There's a tradition in Almyra...when a marriage happens between two different – families, I guess you'd call them – the child is given two names to symbolize the union. So while my mother named me Claude, my father the king named me Khalid.” His lip quirked upward. “I figured going by that would be a bit of a giveaway, so I stuck with Claude when I came here.”

“Khalid,” Dimitri repeated softly; he felt Claude shiver under his fingertips. “It's a beautiful name.” Then he blinked, ran over a certain part of that sentence in his mind again, and felt his jaw drop. “Y-Your father the _king_? Y-You're Almyran royalty?!”

“It doesn't mean quite the same thing as it does here,” Claude responded, looking a little sheepish. “That's probably why I forgot to mention it. In Almyra, the throne is won instead of inherited. The title of prince is a gesture of respect to my father's victory, and given in the expectation that since I was born to such a great man, I would win many great battles of my own. I don't have much in the way of authority simply by virtue of being my dad's kid.”

“You're a prince...” Dimitri shook his head, and after the shock drained away – he smiled. “It suits you.”

Amazingly, that made Claude _blush_. Dimitri was so awed – and charmed – by seeing that expression that he was surprised when the brunette leaned forward and kissed him again. “It's not fair,” the golden prince protested, shaking his head. “How can you do this to me with just a few sweet words? Only you; only you can make my knees week with one sweet, oblivious remark. That night in the greenhouse you yanked the ground out from under my feet and I – I just wanted to kiss you, and a lifetime of emotional control was barely enough to stop me.”

Dimitri couldn't help himself – he snorted, in spite of the fact he was blushing hotly and a little dizzy from the implications. _You wanted to kiss me? You would have kissed me then -_ “From the man who made me fall in love with him simply by walking through a doorway with a sly joke and a coy smirk... that makes two of us.” Because he suspected that's exactly what happened; his own inability to understand his emotions and Claude's closed-off demeanor and deliberately off-putting mask preventing him from realizing this.

Claude let out a little husky purr, hooking his fingers in Dimitri's collar and pulling him close. Dimitri slid his arms around his neck and returned the kiss he got this time, feeling heat pool in his stomach from the pressure and intensity of the kiss, the closeness between them, that perfect bronze skin just begging to be touched –

His fingers moved without conscious thought; he felt them trace over Claude's chest, moving down to his muscular stomach and pressing against his ribs. He felt his prince smirk in their kiss, moaning a little in pleasure under the touch.

Dimitri found scars, too. But he didn't comment on them; only feeling a stab of sadness for what they meant. Claude's fingers tugged at his collar and then dropped to the buttons, popping one open, then another as those green eyes burned into him. “You...have no idea what you do to me. I want to show you; I've dreamed of showing you.”

Dimitri swallowed as the third button was popped open, and Claude slid one hand within his shirt. “But only if you want it,” The brunette said pointedly, even as his hand gently roamed over his chest. The prince gasped softly and shivered under the contact; it felt _good_ it felt _so good_ like he was given a shot of liquid pleasure. “I don't know what Faerghus teaches, but where I'm from, intimacy is a conversation. It stops at any 'no' that is spoken, no matter how quiet.”

Dimitri blinked a few times, feeling a shaky but real smile on his face. “I understand,” He said softly. “But I do want-” He shut his eyes as Claude finished opening his shirt; now both his hands were running up his sides and over his chest and _oh._ “I want you,” He said, clearly and succinctly, placing his hands on Claude's wrists. “But I don't know how...”

The words stuttered out; he blushed fiercely, this time out of embarrassment. Something lead him to think that Claude was experienced in these matters, and that made him self-conscious. “I've never thought of – of touching another man before you. I don't know how to make you feel good.”

“Mitya...” Claude lifted his hands and cupped his face in his hands. “Mitya, Mitya. Don't worry. I may not be Teach, but I think I can teach a good lesson when the mood hits me.”

Then he gently-but-firmly pushed Dimitri back, pulling his shirt off from his shoulders. Dimitri let out a startled noise before his back hit a large pillow, leaving him lying on the rug. Claude climbed over him, glowing in the fire and trailing a finger down his chest until it hit his belt buckle. With that wicked little smile, he unbuckled it and unbuttoned his pants. “You're so handsome...” He murmured lazily.

His hand slid under the opened pants and stroked the length of Dimitri's manhood through his underwear.

The prince gasped; Claude smiled, stroking him again, and again...then grasped the band and pulling it down along with his pants. “Wow,” He purred as his eyes lazily raked down the blonde's body, hungrily drinking in every detail. “Wow.”

Dimitri started to say _something_ before breaking off in a strangled gasp as Claude's hand wrapped around his bare length. His toes curled as the brunette started to pump him – slowly at first, then increasing his pace as he adjusted his position over him a bit. Having already stiffened from their kissing session, his hips buckled and thrust upward to follow the motions.

“Is that good?” The brunette asked slyly.

“Y-yes, yes, o-oh-” Heat was pooling in the pit of Dimitri's stomach; he reached up and tangled his fingers in Claude's hair as best he could with the pleasant feeling that increased with every stroke drained the strength from his muscles. He tugged Claude down into a kiss, deep and shameless; their mingled moans filled the room.

His body was growing hot; he pressed his beloved against him, couldn't get him close enough; his mind grew fuzzy at the edges as Claude's tongue parted his lips and pressed in to explore his mouth. He responded readily, tasting a hint of what must be wine in the brunette's mouth...had he been a little nervous too...? The thought eased him a bit.

After a long moment, Claude let out a content moan and broke their kiss, sitting up and releasing Dimitri entirely. The blonde whined at the loss ( _the sound ought to have mortified him!_ ) raising his head to protest – of course, any intelligent thought he'd had burnt to cinders as his prince shrugged off his shirt and unbuckled his belt...

“Cat got your tongue, Mitya?” Claude asked playfully when he discarded the last of his clothes...at least, that was probably his intent. Underneath that Dimitri heard a shyness and nervous hope in those words...

He stammered out something he couldn't quite hear; whatever it was, it made Claude laugh. Those green eyes glowed with adoration as he crawled halfway over the blonde, raking his hungry gaze up and down his body. Dimitri swallowed, his heart jumping irregularly as he kept glancing at Claude's manhood; desire and nervousness fighting for control of his tongue.

“Fuck, you're perfect,” Claude hummed, lowering his head while grabbing Dimitri's hips. “Not hard to take in, yet still big. Mmm...”

“Cla-” Dimitri's embarrassed response died in his throat when Claude ducked and took his dick in his mouth. The brunette slid back up slowly, deliberately drawing his tongue along the length and curling around it before flicking the tip when he backed off. “A-Ah!”

Claude smirked; without warning he swallowed him down again, fast and hot and _perfect_ aaahhh; Dimitri felt his knuckles smack against the carpet as his whole body jerked in pleasure. The brunette hummed again; the vibrations sent a wracking shudder across his whole body and he was gasping as that clever tongue curled and slid up and down with lazy precision. A haze fell over Dimitri's mind; it took a second to get his arm to obey him, but he reached down and ran his fingers through those soft curls, tangling them there and cradling the back of Claude's head.

Those emerald eyes flickered up to him, glittering with mischief; slowly he began to slide his mouth up and down, suckling leisurely on Dimitri's length. The blonde let his head drop back against a pillow, a litany of moans falling from his lips as the tempo of that movement began to quickly increase.

 _My thighs are wet_ , his mind noted distractedly; not that he cared, Claude pulling off his dick while sucking hard, then gladly taking him in fully again when Dimitri pushed his head down took greater presence. He moaned when he felt the head of his length brush against the back of his lover's throat, _what does that even feel like for him-?_

Claude hummed again, long and intense, and Dimitri nearly screamed at the tremor that hit him. He was hot all over, but no more so than his manhood, which was hard and so, so tight; sparks flashed through his vision. “Please, Claude, ah, so good, feels so good,” He babbled incoherently. His fingers dug into his scalp; the brunette didn't wince, though the way he shivered...did he like the feeling?

Something inside him felt like it was about to give; of course, that was when Claude released him with a wet pop and a satisfied sigh. He murmured something in his first language. Dimitri let out a little disappointed sound; the hot ache burning through him not satisfied.

“Shh,” Claude murmured, crawling up his body to kiss his lips. “I love you.” His lips lingered for a moment, then they parted. “What I do next is going to start off feeling weird, but I promise it won't last. That said...” He clasped Dimitri's hand and pressed it against his arm. “Tap out if it's too much. All right?”

Dimitri nodded hazily, then lifted his head to kiss him again. “I love you too...” He murmured.

Claude smiled that little fragile smile he'd worn while confessing, as if he still couldn't quite believe this was real. Then he straightened up, gently grabbed Dimitri's shoulder and rolled him onto his stomach.

The blonde let out a small noise of surprise; a soft kiss on the back of his neck reassured him, followed by Claude's hands stroking down his sides, fondling and squeezing his biceps affectionately. He sighed, relaxing.

Moments later, a clink of a bottle drew his attention; he tried to look up, but Claude's hand on the back of his neck stopped him. “Shhh...one moment.” What sounded like oil being slicked followed as that hand traced down his back along his spine until it came to a stop at his hips. A soft sigh of contentment slipped from the brunette's lips; a moment later, it was followed by a satisfied noise.

Dimitri's nerves were about to get the better of him with Claude's hands settled on his ass and squeezed lightly. He gasped at the unfamiliar feeling; the heat, which had dulled a bit in the intervening minutes, roared back to life instantly. Claude fondled him slowly and easily, an occasional light slap mixed in the movements, then- then-

something hot and wet pressed around the ring of his entrance and _heaven above-_

Claude pressed his face in deeper, continuing the massaging as he eased his tongue into the blonde; pleasure spiked through his mind so intensely he couldn't even form coherent words. Once he was satisfied, the brunette began to eat Dimitri out in earnest; a wracking half moan, half sob leaves his throat at the strange yet _wonderful_ feeling. Instinctively he bucked his hips back, trying to take him harder; Claude's muffled moan and quicker movements met the action. _He'd only read this action described briefly in a couple of passages in a book Seteth had missed and he didn't quite put down fast enough, he didn't realize it was_ _ **this good**_ **,** _how-_

“Claude,” Dimitri pleaded, not even sure what he was asking for.

“Mmm,” The brunette pushed his tongue in even deeper, it brushed against _something_ that made Dimitri duck his head and gasp. “Mmm...” A few moments later, Claude retreated, straightening up and crawling over Dimitri's back.

“Wha-...ah...” Dimitri buried his face in the pillow when he felt Claude spread his legs out with his ankles; two golden wrists pressed against either side of his head as the brunette dipped down and kissed his neck. He felt the hot touch of his lover's dick pressing gently between his cheeks; it was so nice and yet not enough-

Then Claude sank down into him – slowly, giving him a chance to adjust, but taking him in one go nonetheless – until he was sheathed fully within him, lying on top of Dimitri and burying his face in his neck.

Dimitri cried out hoarsely ( _some distant part of his mind was very glad that Claude hadn't simply invited him into his dorm room_ ), shuddering. The feeling of his lover's cock pressing inside him was strange, causing a dull ache to shoot up his spine, yet it left his brain fuzzy and warm. It was distinctly _odd_ , just as the brunette had warned him; Claude murmured soothing, tender words, nipping lightly at the curve of his ear and kissing the crook of his neck. “Ngh...Claude...ah...” He tried to articulate what he wanted, but couldn't find the words.

“Shh...you're okay, love,” Claude cooed, drawing out of him slowly, then pushing back in. “You're okay...ffuuuck, you're so tight...” He buried his face in his neck, thrusting in and out at the same gentle pace. Dimitri shuddered, moaning; the ache was being overrun but a bright warm feeling that was causing sparks to flash across his vision.

“Claude, please, please, you won't break me,” Dimitri begged, bucking his hips up to take his lover's cock harder. The warmth of Claude's weight on him was wonderful, the brunette shifted just a bit so he would thrust in at a slightly different angle. He hit something inside the blonde that made his vision go fuzzy and flooded him with pleasure. “Ah!”

“I adore you,” Claude said huskily, tangling his fingers in Dimitri's hair; then he began to thrust faster, hitting that spot over and over, leaving the blonde incoherent with wordless pleading. Claude raked his teeth lightly over his shoulder and bit the crook of his neck, sucking lightly to leave a mark. “Feelssogood...Mitya...” He bit down again, leaving another love bite, loving the way the blonde's walls squeezed down on him in response.

Tears of pleasure prickled at the edges of Dimitri's eyes; his fingers dug into the pillow he'd buried his face in as Claude pounded into him. It felt so good, so, _so_ good. How had he not known how much he needed this? How had he not spent every night since he met his prince sharing his bed? “Mmmmph...Kh...Khalid...”

“Are you close, darling?” Claude purred, nipping at his neck. He punctuated that with a particularly hard thrust that made Dimitri see stars. “I've got you. Come for me.”

Dimitri whimpered in response; the heat that had been building in his stomach boiling over and flooding his while being. His orgasm briefly filled his brain with gray fuzz; he briefly felt weightless, his mind floating in a warm puddle. Nothing in his life had ever felt so good. Suddenly weak as a newborn kitten, he slackened against the pillows and carpet, a soft moan rising from deep in his chest.

Claude moaned in delight; he continued to steadily thrust into Dimitri for a few moments. The blonde moaned, overstimulated, yet still enjoying every movement; loving words in the whiskey-smooth language of Almyra poured from his lover's lips as his arms trembled, drawing to the near of his endurance.

“Mitya...my Mitya...” Claude whispered, kissing the back of his neck. With a grunt and a gasp, he buried himself completely in the blonde and climaxed. Dimitri shuddered as he was flooded with the brunette's warm seed; it was distinctly odd, yet welcome.

For a moment, Claude lay on top of him, catching his breath. Then he gently slid out with a sigh of contentment; he cuddled up to Dimitri's side, turning the dazed prince onto his side and pulled him into a warm embrace. Dimitri met his hazy green eyes in his own; “tired?” he heard his lover murmur, his voice even despite his deep breaths.

Dimitri murmured something incoherent in response, sliding one heavy arm around Claude's waist. Moments later, he found himself drifting off into sleep, their lovemaking replaying itself again and again in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (giggles) I am immensely fond of dom!Claude; I can't find enough of him, darn it. My personal headcanon is that Claude is a switch and Dimitri is submissive unless the mood strikes him. (I was surprised by how popular dom!Dimitri is...don't get me wrong, I see the appeal, but I always imagined Dimitri was very gentle and shy in bed) 
> 
> Next up is Claude and Byleth's first time, from before they left for Goneril territory.


End file.
